Prisoner J Howlette
by 97emilylc
Summary: After a bar fight, Logan is sentenced to a long 8 months away from Marie. How does he cope not being at her side every minute?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Knowledge  
What would he do without her. Not just the physical closeness of her pressed against him but the little things that he has gotten to love about her. He could guess her weight to the pound from all the time she has spent lying ontop of him or leaning against him. He could smell her from almost a mile away if the breeze was in his favor and there was no other people around. He knows that she knows him just as well, that she loves being able to have someone to hug and a shoulder to cry on when she needs it. And occasionally she is a shoulder for him to cry on as well. He will never change and she doesn't want him to, however, she has changed so much since he met her. She has grown and excelled in what she loves and what he loves about her. Her strength has increased beyond what he could ever imagine. He needed her to be strong, maybe her strength was just her mind adapting to him. He doesn't think of her as a little girl any more, as a lost child that needed a friend or a father.  
She is the only person on in the world who can tell him he is wrong or disagree with him and not feel threatened. And he is the only one who is able to touch her skin and be absolutely fearless, the only one who feels no pain. Their bond is so strong that she is willing to keep the biggest secret of her like and entrust it into his care. Of course he tried to talk her out of it, he wanted her to have fun and play at the pool or the lake like all of her friends but this also made in extremely happy. He was protective beyond belief but her skin to everyone else was a barrier to keep everyone away from what was his. Deep down he felt bad for this, he felt selfish to the point that it was sickening. But also he felt unbelievably blessed that she would do that to him, give him this power of her touch. He would do the same to her if he could, in a heart beat. And he just might have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Logan had his back against a rather uncomfortable booth in a bar. Marie's back was pressed against his chest as they waited for his turn in the cage. Today is a rather slow night so he will probably just fight once, collect his money and they will both head back to the mansion. Marie was resting the back of her head against his chest as Logan kept a sharp, predatory eye on anything and everything that was moving in the trashy bar. He pressed his nose into to hair and inhaled deeply, taking in all of her scent. It calmed him but also enticed him, he could never get enough and she knew that.  
This is new bar to both of them, usually he would be adamant about going to a place he doesn't know and hasn't scoped out first. But this place is closer to the school then his last bar and you can only be the king of the cage in an area for so long or people will start to question. Still, Logan will never let his guard down when Marie is concerned, not even in the mansion. He knows that she would never cheat on him but that doesn't mean that other men will stop looking at her or try anything. But even since they where a couple, the looks from other students when she goes to the pool have decreased.  
Marie pressed her self has close to her mate as she could, not that she was scared of this place but so that Logan can feel that she depends on him to keep her safe. Marie knows that she can take care of herself and Logan knows that but there are several occasions that she would of died if he hadn't been there. She needs him and he needs her.  
The familiar sound of man's body being thrown against the cage made Logan's muscles switch. Marie was used to this by know, he makes very slight movement to any loud noise. Logan watched as a man was dragged from the cage by his upper arms and pulled to the back of the bar.  
"Marie." Logan said softly. "Yeah?" She mumbled back without turning her head from the man's bloody face. "I need to get ready, they are going to ask for volunteers to fight." At that Marie shifted herself off her comfortable seat of a man and watch as Logan stood up and took off his jacket. He set his jacket on the table for her safe keeping and began to walk towards the cage. He kept his flannel and wife beater on because he knew Marie like to watch him take those of in the cage.  
"Logan!" She called out suddenly. His head quickly snapped around and he swiftly walk back over to her, with a curious eyebrow raised. Marie then reached down into her shirt and removed the dog-tags. She reached for hand and placed then into his warm, rough palm. Logan gave her a grin and a wink before walked back to the cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I would like to add a few things before continuing the story any further. First, I will add some more space between paragraphs per request by Sekhmet49. Also, I don't want to go through the long process of explaining Marie's current control of her powers, what state their relationship is at ect. So I will just explain a few things: Marie can control her powers because she gained the skill naturally, Logan and Marie are married with no children, this takes place around 20 min into X2 (implying that all deaths are void) and finally, with my understanding of Logan's healing factor, he can't get out of shape, his healing factor kicks in and keeps him at his physical prime. But if he works out then he will gain more muscle. I hope that explains things, he can only go up, never down.  
The heavy thud of Logan's boots vibrated in the cage as he stepped inside. His opponent watched him keenly while trying to look threatening and puff out his chest. Logan barely glanced at the man before turning to the bar owner standing in the center holding a microphone. "OK so, the rules are no shoes, no rings, no belts, and no shirts." the man said to both of them. This was standard rules to shed clothing before a fight but the less Logan let his opponent know, the better. Logan quickly unbuttoned his flannel and set it on the floor along with his belt, boots, socks, wife beater and platinum wedding band which he handed to Marie. He then placed the familiar cool dog-tags around his neck and turned to face the owner.

"Both of you hold your hands out." The man said as he inspected Logan's hands for jewelry as well as him opponents. "Okay men, we are going to have a good fight tonight, the winner gets the 200 dollar prize and moves onto the next round for $300 then $400 and so on." Logan nodded in understanding and the man did the same. His odor wafted into Logan's nostrils, strong with sweat and cheap beer. The man was able to hold his liquor from the amount Logan was smelling on him. "What are your names, boys?" the barkeep asked them. "Johnny." the other man answered, "Wolverine." Logan said after a pause.

Both men glanced at Logan briefly before returning to their places. Logan's opponent to the opposite corner of the cage and the announcer to the center of the cage. Logan turned to walk to his own corner when he see's Marie in the entrance of the cage holding a shot of whiskey and a cigar. Logan almost smiled, forgetting where he was, if there was a time to act as tough as he can, this is the time. He took the shot, handed her back the glass, stuck the cigar into his mouth and bent over to allow Marie to light it. He could smell her light scent above all the others in the bar, it made him feel like he was ten feet tall. That she would not allow him to do this violent hobby, but she also embraced it. She loved him and he would kill him self before he let her down.

Logan faced the man across the cage from him, rolling both of his shoulders and cracking his neck. "Ladies and gentlemen! The next and final series of fights we will have tonight is between the local, Johnny!" cheers throughout the crowd resonated in Logan's ears. "And the newcomer, the Wolverine!" The crowd was dead silent, not even Marie cheered. But that was the plan, if people knew that Logan was experienced or even liked in anyway then eyebrows will be raised and he will have to find another cage fighting bar. Logan took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, usually he takes a few hits and goes down before taking down his opponent.

"Lets fight, boys!" said the announcer over the speaker before stepping out and closing the cage door.


End file.
